movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Norman in Trouble
An hour later, the Goodie Gang Members had just now arrived at Selene's castle in the Forbidden Mountain. They cautiously approached the drawbridge that lead to inside of the castle. They checked, and they saw that no one was on the drawbridge. They quietly began to float across until they came to a halt when they saw Gunsmoke Gary on patrol on the bridge. They quickly ducked into a hiding spot as Gunsmoke Gary patrolled near them. He looked around, giving a thought that someone was there, but there wasn't. So he turned around to leave. Bill peeked out to see him leaving. Bill, Snakes, and Red came out from their hiding spot, minimized themselves, and went through a hole on the wall of the castle. As they got inside, they cautiously began to move, but they suddenly ran into Old Blind Joe, who didn't notice them. Old Blind Joe was too busy sharpening his axe. The Three Goodie Gang Members then went in a different direction, but then ran into Peewee Pete, who was sleeping. They flew then ran into a terrifying gargoyle that scared them, then they ran into the other, and the other, until they completely flew off. Then they noticed noises coming from a room in the castle. They went to a window of that room to investigate, and what they found surprised them. Its appeared to be several of the thugs dancing around a huge fire, which is mainly a celebration due to the fact that Selene succeeded on her curse. Then the Goodie Gang Members noticed Selene was sitting on her throne, petting Fidget's back. "What a pity Prince Norman can't be here to enjoy the celebration. Come, we must go to the dungeon and cheer him up." Selene said to Fidget. "All is said and done, my queen!" replied Fidget. Then Selene got up as she and Fidget walked off to the dungeon as the three Goodie Gang Members quietly followed them. Soon, Selene reached the door to Norman's cell and unlocked it, and she and Fidget went inside. Norman was there sitting while chained to a wall with chains around his wrists and ankles. When he heard Selene coming in, he looks up at her and glared at her as Selene approached the English boy mouse. "Oh come now, Prince Norman. Why so melancholy? A wondrous future lies before you. You, the destined hero of a charming fairy tale come true!" said Selene. At the same time, the three Goodie Gang Members appeared at the door's window watching and listening in. Then Selene used her magic to rub her hand over the ball on her scepter and showed it to the prince. At first, the ball was just blackness, then all the sudden, it showed the tower where Olivia was sleeping in the room. "Behold, King Eric's castle, and in yonder topmost tower, dreaming of her true love, Princess Olivia Flaversham. But see the gracious whim of fate. Why, 'tis the self same Scottish girl mouse, who won the heart of our noble prince but yesterday. She is indeed most wondrous fair. Magnificent chocolates in her eyes, fur the color of the warmest, softest sand at the beach. In ageless sleep, she finds repose. The years roll by, but a hundred years to a steadfast heart are 'bout a day. And now, the gates of the dungeon part, and the prince is free to go his way. Off he rides on his noble steed ..." said Selene, telling the prince's fate. In the imagery of the ball, it showed Norman as an old English boy mouse leaving Selene's castle. But yet, Selene's voice actually dripped with sarcasm. "... a valiant figure, straight and tall, to wake his love with love's first kiss, and prove that true love conquers all." said Selene. Then Norman angrily tried to get at Selene , but he remembered that he was still chained to the wall and growled at her. Selene just laughed evilly. Red charged toward Selene in anger as she said, "Why, you mean..." But the tough mouse was held back by Bill. Fidget then noticed that Red was speaking and turned towards the window. "Who's that?" asked the peg-legged bat, looking around. But didn't see the hidden Goodie Gang Members. "It must be my imagination." Fidget shrugged. "Come, my pet." said Selene, "Let us leave our noble prince with these happy thoughts." Then she and Fidget began to leave. But before they did, Selene stopped at the door and said, "A most gratifying day." Then they exited Norman's cell. Outside, Selene locked the door and turned to Fidget. "For the first time in five years, I shall sleep well." said the evil queen. "Indeed you shall, my queen. You shall indeed." Fidget replied. As Selene and Fidget walked away, Fidget suspiciously looked back, knowing that someone was there. "Now there is something you don't see every day." said the bat. Bill peeked out from their hiding spot and saw Selene going to her chamber to sleep. Then the three Goodie Gang Members moved into the cell and went back to their original sizes. The prince was surprised when he saw them as they approached him. He wanted to say something, but Bill said, "Shh, no time to explain". Then she and Snakes started zapping Norman's chains as Red worked on the door, zapping the locks to unlock it. By the time Norman was free, he started to move, but Bill stopped him for a moment. "Wait, Prince Norman," he said. "The road to true love may be barriered by still many more dangers, which you alone will have to face. So arm thyself with this enchanted shield of virtue." With a whirl of Bill's wand, a shining red shield appeared in Norman's right hand. "And this mighty sword of truth". Then she magically made a long medieval sword appear in Norman's left hand. "For these weapons of righteousness will triumph over evil. Now come, we must hurry." said Bill. Then he, Snakes, Red, and Norman began to make their way outside the cell, but Fidget was waiting for them. When they got out, Fidget screamed, "Kill that English boy mouse and those three Goodie Gang Members! ATTACK!!!" Then he flew off. The three Goodie Gang Members and Norman started up the stairs. Then they came to a halt when they saw that Fidget had brought the thugs downstairs as they charged at Norman. Norman and the Goodie Gang Members ran in the other direction. At a window, Norman fought some of them, but he knew that there were too many to deal with. Norman then jumped out the window with the three Goodie Gang Members following him. Shining Armor was locked in a cage when he saw them. "Norman! Over here!" yelled Shining Armor. Norman immediately went over, unlocked the cage, and brought him out. "Now let's get out of here!" said Shining Armor, as Norman climbed onto his back. "We can't! They'll shoot us when you try to fly!" said Norman. Then Walker, Gunsmoke Gary, Snotty Sam, Terry, and Thomas from above dropped large rocks down at him. Bill cried, "Norman, watch out!" And she used her magic to zap the falling rocks, turning them into bubbles. As they ran, Sam, Thomas, Terry, Old Blind Joe, and Peewee Pete pulled back their bows and shot arrows at the English boy mouse. Once again, Bill intervened and turned the arrows into flying flowers. Norman and the others quickly ran for the exit. But ahead of them, Jack, Jerry, George, Chris, and Butch poured hot oil down at him. Using her wand, Bill turned the oil into a rainbow. Fidget then started to fly towards Selene's tower to wake his master. "Selene! Selene, wake up! They're getting away! They're not dead anymore!" he called. But Fidget was followed by Red when she noticed. Red tried to hit him with her magic, but she kept missing him each time. But then she hid to ambush him, and when he got near, she jumped out and zapped Fidget, turning the peg-legged bat into stone just outside Selene's door. "That'll teach you!" said Red. Then she went back to the others. "Don't leave me here! I'm coming!" Selene had appeared outside the door, mainly because of the loud noises. "Silence!" yelled Selene. Then she turned to Fidget and said, "You, tell those fools to..." But she noticed that Fidget had now turned to stone. Then she noticed Norman, Bill, Snakes, Red, and Shining Armor escaping. "No! No!" said Selene. Category:Sleeping Beauty Fanmakes